


Seducing the Spring Prince

by WizardlyWaffles



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Easter Egg Hunt, Egg Laying, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyWaffles/pseuds/WizardlyWaffles
Summary: Spring is here! And Ryoma develops a crush on his former, oddly cheerful, enemy, Xander! After some consideration, Ryoma decides to seduce the bunny eared prince in a way engaging to his interests ;)





	Seducing the Spring Prince

It had taken Ryoma months to work up the courage to do this. Before he had been summoned into Askr to fight for the Order of Heroes, he hailed as the king of Hoshido. They had been rebuilding from a devastating war which claimed the lives of many he had held dear. But most of all, he had been rebuilding Corrin again, after the deaths of both Elise and Xander which understandably took an emotional toll on him.

Being summoned into the same room as your arch nemesis was certainly a shock to he and his siblings. The Xander present in the grand hall was undoubtedly from a time of which Nohr was victorious. The summoner had tried to encourage both families to set aside their differences and work together, but they still spoke to one and other with such a venomous tone. Until…

“Good morning everyone! I pray the night treated you well? It’s time for the festivities to begin!”

What…?

It was the crack of dawn and most heroes were particularly annoyed to be woken up so early by this flamboyant newcomer. How could he sound so cheery at this time of the day?!

It was Xander, dressed in possibly the brightest clothes Ryoma had ever seen. He had to do a double take to make sure it was him and sure enough, it was. He wore a huge grin on his face as he handed chocolate eggs to any hero in his path. The part that stood out the most to the Hoshidan king was how his fluffy bunny ears stuck out from his stupid looking hat.

“Ah! Ryoma, Happy Spring festival~! Here, I have not forgotten you on this fine day. Everyone, even former enemies, deserves a treat today” Xander handed Ryoma a chocolate egg without even flinching? Did this Xander not know of war they had just fought?

It was…pleasant to see his warm smile and his festive attitude, Ryoma thought to himself. He had never seen Xander this cheery in his life. Admittedly, seeing him act this way had made him go painfully red in the cheeks. Was this the start of a crush?

“I…thank you, Xander…” Ryoma mumbled in disbelief. The normal Xander was watching on from the distance, clearly embarrassed by how his doppelganger was acting.

Xander gave a gentle smile and hummed. “I’ve hidden plenty of eggs around the castle if you wish for more. Camilla and I are hosting an egg hunt to entertain the little ones, if you would like to participate?”

Ryoma’s face had gone really, really red now. This Xander was so pleasant and casual! “I ah…sure…”

If I can’t have the Xander from my world, then by the gods I will try my hardest to have the one from this world, Ryoma concluded to himself.

 

Every morning since the arrival of the festive Xander, every hero was awoken to the sound of him cheerily announcing a Spring festival egg hunt and handing out chocolate eggs to every single hero. The much younger heroes especially loved to hang around the new Xander and Camilla to play games and get chocolate eggs. The adults however…? They all hated it. Their mood seemed to simmer down when given chocolate though.

There had been over 40 chocolate egg hunts every morning since their arrival, but today Ryoma was going to change things up. He had spent the whole night preparing himself.

Literally.

Askr didn’t have any lube and that was his one regret. Why would the heroes need lube anyway if their one purpose was to fight for the kingdom? Thank god Niles had spread the word about where the stamina potions were stored.

Ryoma had successfully stolen four decorative eggs from inside Camilla’s room. It’s not like she would be needing them anyway. His only issue was that they varied in size and thus were difficult to fit them exactly where he wanted. But with the assistance of the stamina potion and a lot of patience, Ryoma had managed to store four eggs up his ass.

They felt unbelievably good. With every move he made, the eggs would press right against his sensitive walls and draw out a whine from inside his throat. The other heroes were giving him weird looks. Let’s get this over with.

“X-Xander…!” Ryoma was speaking out of breath.

The object of his affections turned around and cracked that same, cheery smirk.

“Ah Ryoma! How could I forget about your egg? Here you are” Xander plopped a chocolate egg into the samurai’s palm and hummed, “Happy Spring festival!”

“W-wait…I need to talk to you…in private” Ryoma gave a shaky breath and shifted his weight. His face was almost redder than his armour.

“Hm? Of course” Xander casually took Ryoma by the arm and carefully led him into his private quarters.

Gods, even his bedroom was themed around bunnies and carrots. It was intoxicatingly flamboyant. The furniture was pink and gold. So unlike the interior of Castle Krackenburg.

“Speak your mind, friend” He continued, sitting on the edge of the bed and patting the space beside him invitingly.

Ryoma sat down with a soft wince and smirked. Here goes nothing…

“I’ve organized an egg hunt for you for being so kind to me on the battlefield” He explained smoothly. Gods…it was pressing right against his prostate. It was taking all of Ryoma’s willpower not to just grind against Xander right now.

“A-an egg hunt…for me? How thoughtful! Where shall I search?” Xander clapped his hands together and stood up, only to be forced back down by a stern hand.

“I’ll give you a hint…it’s in this room” Ryoma continued with a grin. He gave Xander a seductive look that actually made the Spring price flush a little.

“A-an egg hunt localized entirely in my room? How did you hide them all without me noticing? I am exceptionally good at finding eggs…yet when I woke up this morning I couldn’t find a single one! Tell me, did you enlist the help of Kagero to do this for me?” Xander looked genuinely distressed that he couldn’t find the supposed eggs.

“Nope…hahh…y-you just need to look harder” Ryoma sat back a little and stifled a moan. That did make Xander raise an eyebrow but he thought nothing of it and went straight to searching.

Ryoma couldn’t help but smile as Xander rummaged through his drawers, looked under the bed and even through his bedsheets. He was determined to search every nook and cranny of his room for the eggs that had been hidden. To no avail, he slumped on the edge of the bed with an exhausted huff.

“You’re just here to play a trick on me, then? There are no eggs in this room” He sighed in defeat.

“Nope. Think outside of the square. Where haven’t you looked yet?” Ryoma encouraged, waiting for Xander’s eyes to slowly light up in realization.

“Of course! You must have hidden it in your armour!” He clapped his hands and eagerly turned to Ryoma, “Is it…in your hair?”

Ryoma shook his head and confidently removed his head piece. Xander’s cheeks seemed to flush when his hair fell slack against his shoulders, no longer restrained by the helmet. “Nope. Try again”

Xander swallowed thickly and glanced down at his chest sheepishly.

“Your um…your chest piece?” the Spring prince fidgeted in his place and met with Ryoma’s eyes once more. Ryoma shook his head again and began to strip himself of his armour until he was only in his pants.

“Try again” He purred.

Xander’s face had gone scarlet now. His tight little pants could not hide away the excitement pulsing through his loins.

“Ah…D-don’t make me say it…” He squirmed again and sheepishly crossed his legs. Ryoma only chuckled and took Xander’s hands into his own. Without saying another word, he pulled Xander’s hands to his abdomen and pressed them against the skin.

Oh how he wished he could have burned Xander’s reaction into his mind forever. The way his face dropped and how it went several shades of red within the span of a few seconds. His eyes widened with a mix between shock and arousal as he felt the eggs shift under the weight of his fingertips.

“O-Oh my…” He breathed and unhooked his legs shamelessly, “R-Ryoma…”

Ryoma straddled Xander’s hips and began to grind against him with a low growl.

“Surprise, my love…~”

Xander gave a low moan and began to tremble underneath Ryoma. “A-ah…Ryoma….h-how…d-did you do this just for me…? That’s so…s-so attractive…~” He whined when the man in question pulled off and licked his lips.

“Mmn…stroke yourself, Xander. I want you to watch me push these eggs out” Ryoma commanded huskily. Xander moaned and undid his pants without a moment’s hesitation. Ryoma pulled down his own pants and turned his back to Xander, promptly positioning himself on his hands and knees with his legs spread wide apart for Xander’s viewing pleasure.

“O-Oh Ryoma….~” Xander breathed and started to stroke himself at a decent pace. Ryoma rewarded Xander by pushing, giving out a moan of his own at the action. His inner walls were squeezing the eggs so tightly that they rubbed in all the right places on the way out. His cock was already leaking as they slowly grazed the slick walls.

“A-ah….~” Ryoma hissed and panted as the first egg started to crown. It was one of the smallest ones that required barely any effort to put in the first place. It was the bigger egg, the very first one he had put in, that was proving to be a challenge.

Xander moaned and arched his back at the sight of the first egg plopping to the ground with a wet squelching sound. “G-Good boy…” Xander breathed and licked his lips, “H-How…How many did you put in there, exactly?”

“F-Four…~”

“Four…!” Xander moaned at the mere thought of the effort Ryoma went to and whimpered when his cock leaked a little precum across his fingers. He panted feverishly and started to jerk his hips willingly into the strokes.

Ryoma smirked and started to push again, gasping sharply as the next egg began to really stretch his hole. “A-argh….~ F-Fuck….~”

Ryoma was panting heavily as the egg slowly but surely crowned and dropped next to the smaller one. The makeshift lube dribbled out of his hole, connecting the egg to his asshole with a string of moisture.

“X-Xander…Ohh gods….~” Ryoma moaned and hunched over. The next egg was coming out much, much faster than the last. It did not help that the pressure of the final egg against his prostate was enough for him to finish already. His whole body spasmed as his cum splattered across the marble flooring of Xander’s room.

Xander gave a sharp hiss and groaned out blissfully, finding his own release just as the larger egg plopped onto the ground.

“R-Ryoma…hahh…w-what about the final one…? S-Surely you can get that one out, can’t you?”

Ryoma was pushing to the point where sweat was beading on his forehead. His confidence was soon turning into regret. Deep, deep regret. No matter how hard he tried, the egg would not move from its place.

“X-Xander…it’s stuck…” He breathed with a panicked look on his face. Xander was quick to pick up Ryoma and lay him gently across his bed. He gave a sigh and glanced between his legs.

“You’re um…y-you’re certainly gaping a lot…” He mumbled sheepishly, “L-Let me try and pull it out…I _am_ the best egg hunter in Nohr, after all”

The moment Ryoma felt Xander’s fingers in his asshole, he pushed down, coaxing the egg to move after Xander dislodged it. “Mmngh~! G-Gods~!”

Xander watched with awe and arousal as the final egg was squeezed out into his palms. Ryoma was trembling blissfully underneath him, having cum just from the push alone. Xander took this moment to kiss Ryoma passionately, pressing their chests together as he made out with the man.

“That was…the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me since arriving here. I think I’ve fallen for you” Xander confessed quietly, dipping his head into Ryoma’s shoulder shyly.

Ryoma blushed and hugged him closer to his body. “I love you too. I have since the moment you arrived. Please…let us stay like this just a little longer. I…ahem…I don’t think I can physically get up and walk out of here after that”

“Oh Ryoma…”

_S-Support achieved_

**Author's Note:**

> And then Xander fucked Ryoma with his carrot lance and all was right in the world. The end


End file.
